<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by GenesisPhoenixDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466385">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon'>GenesisPhoenixDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depressed Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Eren Yeager, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is unstable and depressed. Levi decides he needs to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  -Eren’s Pov-<br/>
   I has been week since I was placed in the survey corps supervision. As a monster they saw fit to keep me under Captain Levi’s care. my ribs already healed from his court room assault. But I deserved worse. I was a titan in human form. an enemy in slumber. I was what I hated most in the world. I can still feel the fluids and blood searing my skin from being inside the beast. The memory of the feeling and sight burned into my mind. I sat on my dungeon bed chained. waiting  for the shackles to be removed. I have only slept an hour A night at most since that day. I shift my wrist in the shackles. The old things cutting painfully into the skin drawing blood. my mind go’s blank as it always does. I watch in morbid fascination as the wound heals. I hear footsteps and look up blankly to see the Captain entering the cell. He undoes the shackled and frowns. I knew he spotted the blood.<br/>
“We need to replace these” he mumbles.<br/>
“It’s fine captain as Hanji found out, I wont change with out A strong conviction.”<br/>
my hollow response makes him frown more but he said nothing.<br/>
I’m led upstairs to the kitchen and do my best to ignore the fearful, hateful whispers and stares.<br/>
I sit down silently. pushing the food on my plate around making a show of eating though the food tasted like ash in my mouth. Then followed a Hyper and excited Hanji to her office/lab for more of her experiments. I didn’t even flinch as to pokes and prod me to take sample. <br/>
“um I need A blood sample” she says carefully before inserting the needle. I suppress a relieved sigh.<br/>
“have you been sleeping enough Eren?” she asked. <br/>
“Yes I have”.<br/>
I was then released to training.<br/>
    Sparing with another recruit I saw him secretly withdraw a blade. I let the man slice deep into my arm faking a bad block. The angry male was restrained.<br/>
“Let me kill that monster he doesn’t deserve to live!” He shouted angrily.<br/>
the Captain walked and slapped the man hard.<br/>
“you don’t get to make that choice! I do and by attacking him you disobeyed your captain. you are dismissed from the survey squad.”<br/>
The captain go’s to check the wound and I took a small step back and pull the blade roughly from my arm causing more damage.<br/>
“It’ll heal in a few hours.” was all I said. <br/>
“that has to hurt though” He argued.<br/>
I looked him dead in the eyes.<br/>
“I’ve had worse”.<br/>
He didn’t know, most didn’t.<br/>
only Armin new I was actually eaten and lost my arm and leg for a time.<br/>
“Are you ok to continue training?”<br/>
“yes Sir” I said the a salute.<br/>
the rest of the day went off without a hitch.<br/>
   that night I was led down into the dungeon and locked up once more. I laid down and waited to hear the Captain walk up the stairs but never did. He stopped just out of sight. I didn’t say anything hoping he would just leave. sadly my hope went unheeded.<br/>
"Yeager. what was that during training?”<br/>
“what do you mean Captain you were there.”<br/>
“What I saw is you fail to block that blade when I know you could have easily. Saw you just stand there after as if that man had not just tried to kill you.”<br/>
“Tell me if I reacted Violently to the attack. If I had defended myself would that have done any good. Ill heal flawlessly regardless as long a it isn’t A killing blow so why bother being mad. He only hit my arm which Is already healed”.<br/>
“ and what if he cut your arm off Yeager! It not like you can regrow limbs!” He growled.<br/>
I wince “don’t worry I can still fight Monster on monster on expeditions. thats all that matters” I say steering the topic away from severed limbs.<br/>
“that is not the point!” the captain snapped.<br/>
I remained silent not wanting this conversation to continue.<br/>
“answer the question what if he sliced your arm off what would you do then”.<br/>
“wont affect The titan form so no big deal” I growl lowly.<br/>
“why are you so dismissive about it?”<br/>
“why aren’t you more dismissive about it Captain. you only concern is weather Ill turn on humanity or can still fight. that is all.” I say coldly hoping to piss him off enough.<br/>
I hear the cell door be ripped open and he pulls me down to the ground kicks the crap out of me. just like he did In the court room. he calms down and looks down.<br/>
“shit I took that to far” He muttered. I groan and sit up wiping blood from my mouth.<br/>
“Im fine” I say as the room spins some. The world around me blacking out.<br/>
as I hear a suddenly frantic voice.<br/>
“Yeager! Yeager! Eren!”<br/>
I was there again surround but blood and fluid. limbs and body floating around me. I scream and thrash felling as though I was being held down. my missing arm burning the fluid and blood coating me. I franticly try to wipe it off of me to no avail. it was everywhere. <br/>
“Please no! not again! No!” I scream and sit up straight in bed. sweating. I frantically check my body. Then calm down. It was only then I see the Captain standing near the wall watch me with shock.<br/>
“What the hell was that Yeager?”<br/>
“How long was I out?”<br/>
“Bout an hour. Now tell me what the hell that was about”.<br/>
“Nothing important”.<br/>
“You were screaming and freaking out Yeager. I had to hold you down to prevent you from injuring yourself. So don’t say its nothing important” Captain growled.<br/>
I sigh “I was just, a...Nightmare” I mumble hesitantly.<br/>
“Is this why the shackles are always covered in blood in the morning? What Nightmare can be that bad. We all have nightmares Yeager but yours seem on a whole new level”.<br/>
“I’m fine.” I say absently rubbing my re grown arm.<br/>
the movement was not lost on the Captain but it’s meaning was.<br/>
“You’re not fine. Now talk to me. What was the nightmare about”.<br/>
I knew I couldn’t talk about it. But this was Captain Levi. The one man who doesn’t view me with fear. Who seems to oddly care for my wellbeing. But could I trust him with this.<br/>
“It was just a memory.”<br/>
The captain sits next to me carefully as if worried about spooking me. <br/>
“A memory?” <br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
I push my wrist against the shackles making the bruises on them cut open and bleed. This action also was caught by Levi but I just had to. It was the only thing keeping me calm. I sigh as my mind clears from the fresh pain.<br/>
“So thats why. Your doing it to yourself.” he murmured with what sounded like sadness. <br/>
Then the truth seemed to hit him “you wanted the knife to hit.”<br/>
I just nod hollowly.<br/>
“Talk to me Eren please. What is the memory and why hurt your self like this”.<br/>
I look at the man as if he should have figured that out by now.<br/>
“Why? I am a monster. I see the fear and hatred in the eyes of the people I swore to protect. I hear the whispered words of hate and spite. I saw my mother eaten because I was to weak. I saw my comrades die in front of me, I only barely saved Armin when he was already being swallowed whole”.<br/>
“Wait he was being swallowed already, how did you save him?”<br/>
“Jumped in and threw him to safety”.<br/>
“But then you..” he voice faded away in disturbed realization.<br/>
“Been eaten instead yes, I was climbing out when the teeth went down severing my Arm and leg”<br/>
I say shaking violently and shut my eyes.<br/>
“But then what happened”.<br/>
I look at him a see a small amount of guilt on his face.<br/>
“I was alive in the things stomach. Surrounded by bodies, blood and fluids. Burning me, I screamed in rage at the time. All I wanted was to kill them, all of them. It was then I transformed for the first time. There in that things stomach the power my father gave me finally triggering. Ripping that titan from the inside out. Now every time I close my eyes, I’m in that stomach again. I came to with Armin and Mikasa trying to protect me from the fearful and angry soldiers. I was so confused not remembering being a titan at all. Didn’t know or understand what was happening just that me and my friends were in danger. We tried to explained but they signaled for us to be killed. Acting off instinct ,I pulled my friends to me and bit into my hand and did a half transformation. Just enough to stop the canon ball” I say. He genuinely looked ill.<br/>
“Who all knows you the full extent of your injuries that day, of you being inside the titan alive?” he asked.<br/>
“Armin as he watch me be eaten and now you”.<br/>
 Feeling his hands on my wrists freeing me from the shackles but not leaving my wrists after.<br/>
I look up at him confused.<br/>
“No more. you are not a monster. You are not one of them. You are not in that thing anymore, you survived and you are here now”.<br/>
“I still feel the blood and fluids coating me. No matter how much I scrub myself clean.” I say barley a whisper “And the pain, the pain helps remind me I’m not there anymore.” <br/>
I watch him stand and pull me with him out of the dungeon and leads me silently into his chambers. <br/>
“Then lets get you clean.” he says as he pulls me into his bathroom. A large tub sat against the  wall. I shake violently.<br/>
“How” I whisper as he fills the tub. <br/>
“Remember I am a clean freak”.<br/>
I smile faintly at his implications.<br/>
The tub filled I feel him approach me carefully. <br/>
 Tensing as He grabs the bottom of my shirt.<br/>
“Its ok Eren, Breath.” <br/>
I swallow and lift my arms allowing him to remove my shirt. He watches a moment as the injuries of his assault fade away.<br/>
I pull away, panicked as he went to remove my pants.<br/>
“Easy Eren. Let me do this ok?”<br/>
Hesitantly I step back up to him.<br/>
He removes my pant and I turn red as he removes my undergarments.<br/>
Focusing anywhere but on him as he guides me into the tub.<br/>
I shutter as the heat pours over as he pours water over me.<br/>
The red permanently on my face as I shutter at the feel his hands running the soapy cloth along my body.<br/>
“It is cold to you Eren?”. There was clear amusement in his tone and the red darkened further.<br/>
“N..No Captain”.<br/>
“Levi. When we are alone, you can call me Levi”.<br/>
His hand runs along my spine as I respond making me shutter.<br/>
“O...Ok Levi”<br/>
I close my eyes trying to stop the reactions. To go back to the empty blank feeling.<br/>
“None of that. Stay right here in the present”.<br/>
My eyes snap open as I felt his breath across my face.<br/>
If I was red before, I was now a tomato. Levi’s face was only itches from mine.<br/>
He smirked as I felt his hand on my chest and running lower. <br/>
“L...Levi”.<br/>
“Relaxs Eren, I got you. You’ll be spotless in no time.” He moves one hand under my chin to hold my gaze as I feel his other hand with the cloth run across my suddenly very interested cock.<br/>
Trying to turn away from him horrified with my bodies reactions to him but he refused to allow it. I feel him move over the hardened flesh again as do my best to not make a noise.<br/>
 Figured he’d move on but instead he was focusing on my cock. <br/>
“L...Levi W...What”.<br/>
He interrupted me by placing his lips to mine in an almost timid manner. My eyes slip shut as I return the kiss. The cloth drops away and I feel his bare hand on me making me moan into the kiss. He took the chance to deepen the kiss.<br/>
“Eren, Will you allow me to take you?” he asks after breaking the kiss.<br/>
“W....Why would you w...want to?”<br/>
He chuckles at that.<br/>
“You know I remember you when you first graduated. Watching us return. I believe I fell for your emerald green eyes first. Your determination, drive and guts next. You have a strength I haven’t seen in very many.  I want to claim you as mine. Because not only are you human but you are an amazing human. I wish to be there for you and to help you remember that you are human and you are here with me. Will you allow me that?”<br/>
I feel tears fill my eyes as I give the first real smile I have given since this all happened.<br/>
“Yes, Levi. Please.”<br/>
Im led out of the tub and to his bed. I watch him with lust starting to take over as he stripped. I nearly moan at the sight of his hard nine inch rock hard cock. He crawls over me, hunger darkening his steel blue eyes. Pulling me into another searing kiss. I hear the drawer next to us open and him rummage inside without breaking the kiss. Breaking the kiss he begins to plant small feather light kisses along my body. Going lower and lower. I groan in pleasure as I feel a kiss to the head of my cock. Only to moan loudly in both shock and pleasure as he take my eight inch cock down to base swallowing to push me into his throat. <br/>
I jump a bit as a Feel A slickened finger prod at my entrance. I try to relax as I feel him push into me. A slight burn at first but I quickly adjusted as he moved in and out of me. Moaning loudly  as the duel feelings of pleasure.<br/>
I barely noticed when he pushed a second one into me.<br/>
“L...Levi please”.<br/>
He growls around my cock drawing another pleasure wrecked moan from my throat.<br/>
I wince slightly as a third enters me hitting something inside me that made me nearly scream in pleasure. He hums around me and aims for that spot with every thrust.<br/>
“Levi... Please I.. I need you now”.<br/>
He pulls away and moves over me.<br/>
Rubbing some warm oil over his cock before lining himself up.<br/>
“Ready Eren. This will hurt at first but I promise it’ll get better”.<br/>
I nod and spread my legs a bit wider.<br/>
He smiles softly, making my heart jump before pushing forward into me down to base.<br/>
I yelp in pain and tears fill my eyes as I try to adjust to having him inside me.<br/>
He kisses the tears that fell before capturing my lips and slowly rubbing my cock to distract me.<br/>
After a moment the pain subsided and an move my hips against him. He groans softly and pulls out some before trusting into me again making us both moan. He sets a slow steady pace at first.<br/>
“F..Faster L...Levi.”<br/>
He smirks and speeds up and soon was ramming into me. Suddenly A loud Scream was ripped from my throat as he struck the sensitive spot straight on. <br/>
“Levi!..I..Im close”.<br/>
“M....me too E...Eren”.<br/>
He reaches down and started pumping my cock in time with his thrusts.<br/>
“LEVI!”<br/>
I cum hard coating both our stomachs and feel him tense.<br/>
“EREN!” <br/>
I feel him fill me as his thrusts start to slow. <br/>
Pulling out he walks off only to return with a damp rag. After cleaning us both off he lays beside me and pulls me to him.<br/>
“Mine”.<br/>
“Yours”.<br/>
“No more hurting yourself and from now on you are staying here.”<br/>
I smile at his words I turn slightly as his breathing leveled out. His eyes closed.<br/>
“I love you Levi, thank you” I whispered believing him to be asleep.<br/>
As I start to drift of his hear his voice.<br/>
“I love you too brat”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>